Galactic Fallout
by The P.B.G
Summary: A Citadel Research expedition in pursuit of Protean Relics is way laid by sabotage and conspiracy. Stranded on a desolate and inhospitable planet can the crew escape with the help of the locals or will they fall prey to the wastes like so many before.
1. Chapter 1

**Galactic Fallout**

* * *

Disclaimer

This is a non-Profit Fan Fiction

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Fallout is owned by Bethesda

Please support the official release

* * *

Chapter – 1 – Galactic Secrets

* * *

The Shadow Broker was a prideful man; an individual who valued efficiency, detachment and above all else success. He had come far from his less the reputable origins thanks to a chance encounter with a group of off-worlders, landing him in the audience of his predecessor and propelled to the forefront of galactic politics. From there it had led to the old Salarians brutally efficient replacement and then his methodical takeover of the largest information storehouse in the galaxy. A move that had taken him less than three months and twenty four dead accomplices.

And yet such a complex, but brilliant political manoeuvring seemed trivial compared to his current predicament.

Galactic annihilation!

Evidence that would have long been debunked as the rumours or ramblings of madmen by galactic institutions had suddenly began to fall into place for the Broker as from afar he observed galactic events. The sudden isolation of the Batarian Hegemony after their 'Leviathan Accusation', the strange scan results from a couple of technicians on the Citadel and the sudden, almost stupid halting in arms spending by almost all factions all pointed to one thing the oncoming end of civilisation of Galactic civilisation. Of course it was not all that simple, it wasn't just recent events that had the broker worried, it was how they seemed to repeat themselves, over and over. Two-hundred years ago similar patterns occurred and the ever increasing decline of military conflict leading to a stalling in the development of weapons since the end of the Krogan Rebellions one thousand years before that. Such a peace should not be possible, even with his oversight. It was all quite unnatural. Then of course there was that ever present question, what happened to the Protheans. A galactic culture that had somehow disappeared fifty thousand years ago, all of which pointed to the same cause. Something or rather someone had destroyed that culture, a culture so advance and so powerful that it once ruled an empire that spanned the galaxy from one end to another. And someone had destroyed it

The Broker knew of theories of a 'cycle' of extinctions had long been prevalent in all forms of media, from governments to historians, from wise men to insane lunatics but few knew the truth. That they were all going to die. In truth the Broker only knew a little only that patterns, repeating themselves over and over again seem to appeared the more he stared at it. He knew someone had been responsible for repurposing a certain number of the supposedly extinct Protheans into bug like monstrosities known as the Collectors. He knew of artefacts that somehow turned a perfectly normal life form into a half cybernetic madman. He held records from the time of the Prothean's where they made reference to a harvest, and one from a time before them. The last stand of the Inusano.

Someone had caused all of it. And for all he knew he was still ignorant as to who it was.

The Broker sighed, raising a massive cup to his three jawed mouth. The monstrous creature threw back the liquid and let the alcohol loosen his muscles.

The information broker knew that to defeat an enemy you had to know them. He had done it many times with 'rivals', if the term could even be applied to them. He would find out who they were, who they relied on, who they cared for and most importantly why? Why did they challenge him? Many of these men and women were ignorant, fumbling, scraping for power, almost begging for attention and yet he knew they were hollow. They had no purpose and no soul. Take away their will to fight, their ability to fight and then why they fight and they crumble. Such was the nature of people. He could take them apart without even killing anyone.

But this enemy, these harvesters, he knew nothing of them. And he was certain they somehow knew more about him then he liked.

He didn't like the feeling; it was like he was being watched, or better yet stalked. He was Prey and they… The Broker shuddered. He had been a slave once in his life, to be anything less would be an insult he would not suffer. He would never again submit.

Turning back to the multitude of data screens that littered his office the Broker began to read through incoming reports from thousands of agents. Names, places and brief summaries flew across the screen too fast for most species, but the eight eyes of the red creature read each line individually before proceeding to the next. He was looking for something, a strange event, a anomaly that made no sense, at least not to him or in turn the galactic community. Maybe that would be his first lead to his genocidal enemy.

And then he saw it. Pausing the feed the Broker leaned in, each of his eyes meticulously picking apart each and every sentence.

_Shadow Broker, I have recently in my dealings noticed unusual amount of Traffic in the financial world. While this may be of little monetary value to you I felt the need to inform you before the news or any other major organisation decided to alter the information. The fact of the matter is that around thirty institutes, companies and private benefactors have pulled their support on an expedition into uncharted space. The so called Therum expedition itself was presumed low risk and apparently the key to unlocking a vast horde of Prothean technology. It is strange as there was no reasoning behind it, and many of the individuals who allowed this have given reasons beyond feeling that t was a wasted venture. A most strange predicament._

_Barla Von the agent who reported it says that these actions "Defy logical finical sense" and seem to hint at someone not wanting this information found. While I dismiss Von's suspicions of a so called conspiracy I do not dismiss the advantage for us if we substituted the funding in this endeavour would be considerable. The returns, let alone the finder's fee would certainly double my cells projected yearly profits and in turn benefit the network as a whole._

_Yours sincerely The Boss_

The Broker searched through his memory for Barla Von. A high paid banker and Volus who operated on the Citadel. A wealthy man who played the system and had his stubby little fingers in every fortune on that station. He had always been a reliable if inconsistent source of information, who on occasion handled some of his agents finances, but something about this tip smelled fishy to him.

The Therum Expedition?

Opening an extranet search on the subject he found what he expected. A no name Asari Archaeologist had managed to piece together a map from ancient texts in some backwards Prothean dig site named Therum. That 'could possibly lead' to lead to the single largest data cache of Prothean tech found in over eight-hundred years. From all evidence presented by the Asari and the back ground checking of many other experts the expedition seemed sound, the project lead had even been given permission to even open three Relay's to reach its destination. An event that had surprised even the Broker.

He himself already had some money invested in the venture, but his question right now was why so many of the other investors would pull out from such a potentially promising expedition.

Pulling up the background on the dig the Broker saw that laced within the information was references to what he had been looking into. What caused the Prothean extinction? The more he read the more the Broker began to see similar ways of thinking, this person thought like him, investigated like him, leaving nothing to chance and linking everything and anything to show undeniable 'proof'. One line of course caught his eye especially.

"We will find the truth behind the Protean disappearances and possibly evidence of cycle of extinction"

Checking the name of the project lead the Broker smiled.

He liked the sound of this Dr T'soni

* * *

Authors Notes

Well I have decided to write my second story. Yay. This one is more to test the water and see what people think with this chapter being more of a prologue. I have had this idea in my head for a good few years and as far as I can tell it seems pretty original, although this vague intro doesn't really give much away does it. So here it is a short snappy intro and a potential new story with a beginning, middle and end, potentially.

Anyway hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Galactic Fallout**

* * *

Disclaimer

This is a non-profit Fan Fiction

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Fallout is owned by Bethesda

Please support the official release

* * *

Chapter – 2 – Renegades and Traitors

* * *

To say Liara T'Soni was nervous was a gross understatement, saying she was also excited was also highly inaccurate. It had been three weeks, three whole agonising, slow and mind numbing weeks. The crew of the Alronzo had departed its dock on the Citadel with little to no issue or fanfare and headed out into the unknown depths of space. It had barely taken them a few days before they passed through the registered and inactive Relay Three-Seventeen. And from there it had been a hop skip and jump from one relay to the next.

The dangers of opening three undocumented Relay's did not dawn on the young Asari's mind. To her and by extension the Citadel Council only the promise of the Prothean metaphorical gold mine mattered. But the mumblings of strange alien creatures had kept many in the crew on edge.

Still as she waited on the bridge Liara help could not be terrified at the same time. As she leaned against the railing that encircled the tiny room she let her mind wander. Something about the trip sent off warning lights in her brain. The fact that her entire funding had just evaporated and then suddenly reappeared was one of many issues she had had even before she came on-board. At the time it had been worrying, but its sudden return had been even more troubling.

Then there was the ship itself was a piece of junk, bought second hand from a Volus ship dealer it had been rated more on its cargo capacity and efficiency over its looks. Blockish and rugged the ship itself looked more like a roughly hewn rock hacked to resemble something vaguely reminiscent to the shape of a space worthy vessel. Still it hadn't failed them yet, though looking around the bridge and its terraced Turian layout, Liara wondered if the rest of the crew felt that their investment had been sound. Looking up at the centre of the room she guessed by the Asari captains expression the answer was no.

But then there was the crew.

Liara had dealt with mercenaries', cut-throats and even battled that one gang of pirates in her few decades at dig sites. But all she could say about her crew was that they were possible the single largest group of misfits she had ever seen.

Her dig team were nearly all friends that she had pulled together after the universities had abandoned her. Like Treeya who she had helped through her under graduate years, or were at least people that she respected and trusted to pull their weight as the first team into an important historical find, regardless of their attitudes. They also had a Salarian documentary maker, Solik Vass who seemed nice even if his questions were a littler persistent, but then again his company was paying for a small part of their fuel supply.

The engineering core on the other hand had been hired mostly as independents as much of the team's diminished budget had been spent on equipment rather than reliable engineering guilds. They were neither organised or knew the procedures of being on an archaeological dig and were keeping the ship running at a bare minimum. Liara thanked her crest that the head mechanic Jacobus was ex-military and was able to keep things running relatively smoothly, even if he did complain about having a Quarian working for him.

And then there were the mercenaries. They were hired to protect the team from any potentially 'hostile' life forms, as while each of the team knew how to hold a gun the difference between a professional and a practice hand was more noticeable then most people would expect. Like the engineers they were largely independent that had signed on for a small cut of the profits. They had everything on this trip from a squad of Salarian troops to a pair of Batarian twins and even a rather grumpy Elcor who stayed down in the cargo hold. Liara was grateful that the Serrice University had awarded her a small contingent of Asari Commandos to act as head of the ships security. Shiala herself was nice, and well meaning, and nowhere near as hard as her two compatriots, and she was excellent at defusing that fight between that Ex C-Sec Turian and the Krogan. In truth she was the only person Liara trusted to keep the mercs in line.

Still the motley crew had managed to make it this far to their destination without killing each other, another hour or two would not hurt.

"Excuse me Dr T'Soni" a calm voice from behind called, its sound dragging the young women back to reality, "but we are almost ready to exit FTL"

"Oh sorry Melvia. I was miles away" Liara smiled, turning to face the Asari captain

From the centre of the room the captain returned Liara's awkward small talk with a grin before returning her attention to a holographic screen that lay out before her on the raised command plinth.

Typing a few commands into the screen the captain brow troughed as she read the readouts. Calling to the staff seated outwards on the lower circle, she ordered them to reduce thrust as they pulled out of FTL. In compliance the team all punched in their command and Liara felt the sudden vertigo of the engines changing propulsion.

Looking around it looked like a large number of people felt it to. Treeya was absently rubbing her stomach, while a Salarian and Hanar held onto the rails that surrounded the circular indent. As Liara began to feel her stomach almost twist inside out she knew she should have forked out more for better inertial dampeners. The only person among the crew who seemed un-phased by the sudden shift in FTL was a lone Turian, Jaliruss Anthon, who was standing perfectly at attention, likely a sign of dedicated military service.

"Attention all crew" the captain began, shouting into a communicator, "we will be entering system in… ten…nine… eight"

Liara prepared herself for whatever was about to appear.

"Seven… six… five"

This would be the turning point in her career.

"Four… three… two"

"Hold on my camera is not ready" Solik Vass tried to yell over the countdown as he fumbled with his equipment

This would unlock the secrets of the Protheans.

"One!"

A sudden jerk suddenly rocked the ship forcing everyone standing to suddenly lurch forward. Liara could see the blue outline of the element zero give way round the bridge view screen showing the vast expanse of the endless void and its twinkling stars.

"Attention all crew" the Asari captain stated, a smug grin creping across her face "We have arrived"

The air within the bridge suddenly became tense, not an unnatural awkwardness more a feeling of suspense, like that you just get before a birthday party or some other amazing event. Many of the gathered scientists and archaeologists all had expressions of disbelief or amazement slowly creeping towards the view screen, their eyes darting through the oncoming blackness as if trying to pick the location of the artefacts by hand. Liara herself was now leaning out into the great glass done that formed the front of their tub shaped ship, her smile almost as big as the endless ocean of the void.

"We're here" she said disbelieving the words that left her mouth.

"Are we certain of that" the Turian asked from his un-shifted position at the back of the bridge, a tone of suspicions flowing from his tongue "Shouldn't we check?"

"Agreed" Treeya nodded holding Liara's shoulder as she talked to a nearby Salarian, "Professor Kelzad could you please run a scan on the surrounding area"

The amphibious alien nodded, its great domed eyes blinking. Strolling past the far more confused Vass the Salarian waved the documentary maker aside allowing him to access a nearby consul. Pulling on some gloves and headphones as he went Kelzad began to type rapidly on thin air, the holographic light flashing in response to his motions. Soon after a hologram showing a number of data readouts appeared causing the Vass to jump back, the far more pale Salarian taken by surprised by the wealth of data, his equally large eyes engrossed by the potential story..

"Activating probes, infrared and ultraviolet scanning commencing, scanning signals activated" came the monotone expression of the Professor, "Preliminary results will be available in three to five minutes"

"Very good keep up for the next hour or so we should find the location within that time"

Liara quickly shot the Turian a disapproving look, she had only bought him because of his success in translating Prothean dialects, and while he had done everything by the book, she was slightly resentful he had just jumped the gun.

"Something wrong Doctor"

"No nothing Treeya" Liara replied, realising her expressions had betrayed her inner most thoughts again; "it is just".

"Ahhh!"

"What is it" came the hurried responses, with everyone suddenly looking towards Professor Kelzad who had jumped nearly out of his skin. His rapid breathing and shocked expression making his concave stomach look almost flat in comparison to the species.

"Sorry just… I heard… its…"

"Well spit it out man" the Turian now growled not waiting for the poor man to catch his breath, earning himself another series of angry glances.

"I just heard... well I am not sure what I heard" Kelzad explained, lowering his head phones from around his horns, looking more unnerved then frightened.

"What is it" Asked another Archaeologist from the back of the bridge "What did you here?"

"It's easier for you to listen to then to explain"

Pressing a button, his glove fingers gave way to reveal what looked like a transmission, a bar showing a wavy line that quickly began to fluctuate as the bridges speakers played back the transmission, each words that it emanated making absolutely no sense.

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOWAAHHH! This is Three DOOOGGGGG speaking, giving you the latest, truest and best news that your little heads can handle"._

"What" was all Solik Vass could mouth before the Salarian documentary maker was cut off by another wave of wild hyper speed ramblings.

"_I would like to give a shout out to Miss Elder Lyons and her lovey dubby Bear of a Husband, keep up the work you two and fight the good fight. And no Sarah you do not look fat. Anyway news time. On today's schedule it seems raider numbers are at an all-time low so much so I can report no disappearances of caravans in the last month. I mean I think this has been the first time since the bombs dropped that someone didn't kick the bucket due to this radioactive monstrosity we called a planet. HA! All thanks to our boys in Grey and the wondrous kid from one-oh-one. Hey Michael this one's for you"!_

"Did anyone understand that" called one women, the strange language making no sense?

"What kind of creature has that sort of lungs" asked an even more confused Anthon astonished by the seemingly endless rant that had just been spewed at them?

"What kind of creature talks like that?"

"The better question T'Soni" Kelzad asked "is what kind of 'Intelligent' creature talks like that" his two bulbous black eyes expanding.

* * *

"Three… two… one"

The anti-climactic sound of a party horn broke a silence that almost deafened the engine room. The gathered myriad of aliens and engineers all crammed round the intercom in the rather tiny, listening to the 'egg heads' argue and complain about their sudden arrival. Pressed up against the two giant cooling tanks that took up a whole side of the room, a number of these individuals tried to crane their heads over the others to get a better look at the intercom. For all good it did.

Only one person stood apart from the others. Her Name was Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, a Quarian, one of a species of refugees who now drifted throughout the galaxy in ancient ships, looking for some way to return home after their creations took it from them. Tali however currently tinkering with the room's solar cell, trying to find the reason behind the flickering light over Rentola's work place.

The Quarian herself was not exactly ecstatic that she had been excluded from the rest of her 'peers' but it had been made clear the day she had got on-board she was not welcome. Hired due to an impressive resume by one of the many archaeologists, the engineering team had taken issue with her the moment she had shown up. 'Suit Rat' had been one of the many terms hurled at her, that and Cyborg, Clanless, Flashlight face, Skalap, whatever that meant. In truth Tali was glad at times she had to wear an environment suit, it meant that she could blend in better with the machinery, allowing her to hide from them when they were looking for someone to blame. Even if she had to wear a helmet all the time just not to die from a sneeze.

Still as she heard the chief mechanic yell at the men to get back to work she braced herself for the disgruntled crew to barge past her. Taking out their pent up time traveling on some poor young girl just on her pilgrimage, to think she left the Flotilla for this.

Sighing she saw her mouth piece flash as she breathed out, just as she waited for the large Batarian to slam her into the circuitry she had just been working on. Forced to the ground Tali let them past knowing any retaliation was just going to get her hit, and she didn't need to fix her HUD's glass again, especially after the head engineer had cracked it last time.

Speaking of him.

"Hey suit rat! Get up" the bare faced Turian barked.

Looking up at the lanky form of the pale Turian, Tali winced at the term she still hated being called that. Still she was just glad the helmet hid everything accept her eyes, it allowed her to fend off insults with silence.

"I said get up!" He shouted again, swinging a large case at her, it missing her by inches and hitting the coolant storage!

Without another word, Tali climbed to her feet, her two toed boots clinking as she balanced herself back onto her feet. Glowering back at this 'Commander Jacobus as he titled himself, Tali felt almost disgusted she had to share the same amino acid clarity with the bosh'tet. Glowering back her, the Turian held an equal expression of disgust bouncing the case he had just tried to hit her with in his left hand. Still thanks to the helmet, all the Turian could see was her silver eyes. She was pretty certain that he would have another go if he could see her face right now. Thankfully he didn't.

"Now you" he growled "get back to work" he spat, some saliva leaving his mouth and landing onto the girls purple drapes.

Un-phased the Turian engineering chief walked off down the narrow corridor in the direction of the Fusion core, leaving the poor Quairan to wipe the liquid off her suits decorative cloth.

_'Bet he did that to get me sick'_ Tali swore to herself as she wiped the slime off her, _'how a creep like that made engineer I will never know, he doesn't even do anything but yell at u… what's that"_

Looking down Tali saw something lying on the ground. It wasn't unusual to see parts just lying on the floor down with engineers but this thing was strange. She was an expert engineer, hell a mechanical genius, within three days being on the ship she knew every section of it and every art it needed. And this thing… whatever it was she did not recognise it, which was strange.

Picking up and holding in-between her finger and thumb she examined it. It was long and thin, with a red stub at one end and a thin point at the other. It looked like a pin, a very thick pin, but a pin none the less. It was obviously electronic with its small indents and exposed wiring near the top, but apart from those marks it seemed wholly unremarkable. Maybe it was a specialist part, if it was she had never seen it, probably belonged to another mechanic.

Turning to one of her nearest colleague she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. The Drell swung round and glared at her once again his reptilian if otherwise humanoid face look offended that Tali had just touched him, but softened when she tilted her head.

"Erm sorry…" Tali asked kindly "is this your" she added as she extended her palm, stretching out to show him the part.

The Drell looked it for a second, his eyes twitching as he searched his very deep memory, finally giving her a blank stare.

"N-no sorry" he said with a brief pause as if he was somehow shocked.

"Sorry" stated, taking it to her pocket before she felt a hand reach out and grab her by the wrist.

"Where did you get that?" came a quick and hushed question.

"Rentola what are you" Tali spluttered trying to struggle against the Salarian surprisingly strong grip.

"Where did you get that?" He asked again a little more vigorously again.

"On the floor I was just asking…"

"Take it to the Shiala" he ordered before moving away without another word.

'What in the ancestors?'

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

Well here is the second chapter, it isn't much but once again I am testing the water, true there has been no Fallout yet but that will turn up next chapter. I did consider giving the Lone Wanderer an appearance in the end of this chapter but then again I felt it would subtract from his overall appearance. Anyway I hope people are seeing subtle hints of certain things I am working in and the overarching plot line that is evolving.

Anyway please review it really gives me a boost in the confidence department to keep writing. Also I like to have pointers on how to improve my work so be as critical as you like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Galactic Fallout**

* * *

Disclaimer

This is a non-profit Fan Fiction

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Fallout is owned by Bethesda

Please support the official release

* * *

Chapter 3 – Dun Durn Duurr –

* * *

The tension on the Alronzo was reaching a fever pitch; the crew had been following a recently discovered trail to a cache of Prothean artefacts deep in uncharted space. These artefacts had the potential to rewrite modern technology, advancing the galaxies current level of advancement by decades or centuries, but upon their arrival they had hit a snag.

"So Professor you're telling me… us that there is an intelligent species inhabiting this solar system!?" asked a Turian who's mandibles seemed to be dancing from the confusion "The same solar system that we were traveling to!? That we are currently in!?" He added almost in disbelief, a mix of stunned anger and wide eyed hysteria showing across his carapace face.

"That is correct Jaliruss" replied Kelzad , the Salarians large eyes rapidly vibrating as he read the data "Well that is at least what the recording shows us".

"Well that's just great" the Turian swore, "just brilliant" he added as he forced his two fingered fist into the nearest consul, its dull thud forcing the room to complete silence.

The gathered crew and bridge staff just stared at the Archaeologist, true Jaliruss was tense at the best of time, but this seemed totally out of character.

"What's wrong Jaliruss" Liara dared to ask "you seem a little to hopped up over this?"

Jaliruss did not immediately reply, only strolling to the bridges view screen, staring out into open space, standing only inches from T'Soni.

"We have no idea who or what this new species is like" he stated with a serious no nonsense tone, "for all we know they could be like the Krogan, or worse the Rachni!"

"We don't know that Doctor" the cool a polite voice of a Hanar stated,

"Ha do we, even if they prove friendly we will have to inform the council"

"So?" Liara stated completely dumfounded by the Turian's logic

"They will have us pull out, and sure as hell they will have their own teams swoop in and steal the find of the century!"

"Jaliruss, the council sent us here to…"

"They gave us bare bones permissions to go out and hunt down an ethereal Pyjak, why do you think they pulled the funding? They want us to fail!"

Once again no one answered

"Jaliruss did you take your medicine this morning?" the Asari captain asked, leaning from her command chair in the direction of the raving Turian.

The only reply was a grumble.

"Either way" Liara began "They could be…"

"Could 'be' is the word" Shiala said coolly cutting the conversation off in an instant, "they could be this, they could be that…" her tone ever more adjitated by the needless bickering "I personally want to know"

"Commander Shiala, we are not speced for first contact, I really feel…"

"Jaliruss!" a firm response came "if these alien pose as much of a security threat as you say they are do you really think it really falls inside your sphere of responsibility" the Asari stated, giving the Turian a harsh glare.

The Turian once again did not answer, slinking away to the back of the bridge. Liara swearing he muttered something about Asari and a trash compactor.

"Didn't think so" she Shiala stated with a cold glare "Kelzad!" the Commando barked

"Yes mam"

"Do we have the coordinates from the location these signals are originating from?"

"Yes mam, it appears to be the third planet in the solar system" he said, once again reading from the consul, "it is a little way past are supposed destination"

"This matter takes priority." Shiala said, brushing off the harsh looks she received from the Archaeologists, "Forward the specifics to the Captain Professor, and then bring the Alronzo into orbit!" she ordered taking her place at the front of the bridge

* * *

"So what do you think you will find down there"

"No idea, hand held lasers?"

"Ha get a grip; those are centuries away from being made!"

"Not really a friend of mine in Armax told me they have a promising prototype"

"I call Varren shit on that"

Garrus Vakarian could only hang his head as he listened to the Salarian's conversation, the three of them had been arguing for the last half an hour, over what the so called 'egg heads' would find down there in the ruins while playing a game of Sur'Kesh Run. Kind of ironic coming from a species known for its scientific genius. Either way the conversation had gone through everything from alien doomsday weapons, magnetic space elevators to even working diet pills, which was as ridiculous as it sounds. However all the while they argued they continued to play that over complicated card game that had way to many rules.

Still as the Turian stared across the security's rather tiny sleeping quarters he couldn't help wonder if this venture would solve 'his' little problem. Scratching his face paint the carapace alien began to wonder if had made the right call on leaving the force, it had been a hard decision.

"Hey blue what do you think?"

Caught off guard, Garrus looked up realising he had been unceremoniously addressed by the little pet nickname he had received from the ships resident Krogan.

"What?"

"What do you think they're going to find down there?" One Salarian with a very slimy grey skin tone asked.

Absently scratching the heavy blue armour he had been wearing, Garrus grimaced at the thought of actually talking to the ships mercenaries. He had tried to stay away from them as long as possible, originally out of professionalism but eventually it was because he felt that every single one of them was watching him.

"I don't know" he said with almost a grunt, "could be anything"

"And that's the point" said a Salarain with an orange skin tone, "it could be anything so I don't see why you feel it's going to have laser weapons Avot"

"Better than your diet pill Ganto" the grey one replied placing a card down on the pile all three of them once again ignoring him.

Resting his head in his two fingered hand Garrus couldn't believe he had to work with these idiots. Still he was grateful that Liara had taken him on as security, as it benefitted both of them, she got a man she could trust and he got to continue his investigation. Although he was certain that fight he had fallen into had knocked her confidence in the Turian C-Sec agent. Still they both got what they wanted.

Getting up and moving towards the door Garrus mumbled something about getting some fresh air, to which he earned a few quizzled looks from the Salarian three man band. Shaking it off he exited their quarters, absently brushing past the small table his 'colleagues' were using and into the open hallway.

Taking a deep breath the Turian let out an equally large sigh almost straight after.

'_Was it really worth all the trouble'_

However while Garrus had left his room just for some peace and quiet he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to get any. He was surprised that he hadn't heard them arguing from within his quarters, either way he better have a look.

Walking along the simplistic and rather grey hallway he rapidly made pace and swung round the corner to face two people. One was a rather short green skinned Salarian in whitish armour and dashes of red anointing his shoulders, part of the group he had just escaped. The other was the ships resident Quarian, Tali something or other, her trademark skin tight black environment contrasted heavily against the purple wraps and hood she wore. Not exactly subtle Garrus mused.

For some reason the two were arguing, the Salarian was being fiercely non-complianthis arms crossed, while the Quarian was trying to explain something.

"I am sorry mam, but Miss Shiala is not taking any visitors as of the moment" the Salarian stated, his blackish eyes fixing her with a stern glare.

"Look I told you I just need to see her, someone told me…"

"I told you she… is… not… taking… visitors" the Salarian stated spelling out the situation word by word as if he was talking to a child.

"But Sir"

"Captain" the Salarian stated a clear sense of pride, "and I told you already, so get back to the engines!"

"It is also very hard for someone to have visitors when they are not in" Garrus said coolly from behind from the so called 'Captain'.

"Wait she isn't… why didn't you tell me!" Tali yelled in exasperation, stamping her three toed feet angrily, and "seriously I would have gone if you just told me!"

"Well yes I knew that of course… just she is a busy and..." the Salarian began giving Garrus a rather hash expression.

"And playing with a crew member warrants this" asked Garrus the bony ridge above his eye raising slightly at that remark.

"Well she didn't even tell me why she wanted to see her" the Captain said rather rebuscuoly, "all she did was barge in and…"

"I did not barge in" Tali growled "And all I wanted to do was show her this" she snapped reaching into one of her low slung belts pouches.

Garrus suddenly felt his entire body freeze. He was also fairly confident that the Salaian just as easily recognised what Tali had produced, the warm blooded amphibian suddenly switching to cold, his skin turning from bright leaf green to a pale sickening sick colour.

"W-where did you get that" the Salarian asked, a small tremble escaping his high pitched voice.

"I… is something wrong" Tali asked, her mouth piece flashing each time she spoke.

"Where did you get that" demanded Garrus, taking a step towards the Quarian, now looming over her.

"I-I found it… i-in the engine room" she stated nervously suddenly feeling as though she was holding something very dirty, "What is it?"

"A primer for a bomb… a very big bomb" Garrus explained, his voice heavy with worry and agitation.

"To be specific it is one of a series of twelve used in the PK-92 Thermo Fusion Destabilisation charge… very deadly…" the Captain read off almost as if he had swallowed the handbook. "could take out this whole ship!"

Garrus swore, he knew that this trip had been too easy, especially considering the previous fiddling of funding he had seen. But right now he needed to stay focused. Turning to the Captain he grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a shake.

"Get your men, sweep the ship, find this bomb!" he ordered to which the Salarian nodded, "and you" he said now pointing at Tali, "Head to the bridge, Commander Shiala is there, show her the part and tell her what we found!"

Tali of course didn't waste time to argue and headed right for the bridge, at a break neck pace that only Quarians could run at.

Garrus of course headed straight for the armoury, he had a ship to save.

* * *

"Commander Shiala we will be arriving in five minutes" the Asari captain informed the stern faced commando at the front of the bridge.

"Good" she nodded, still staring at the oncoming shape of a brown and blue planet, "Thank you for the update"

"Well I will be glad to get this done" grumbled Jaliruss, " we have more important things to do"

"Aren't you even the least bit curious as to who or what these new aliens are about" Liara asked, striding over to the Turian.

"Unless they have something meaningful to offer the galactic community…" he began before pausing to mull his answer over before rudely continuing "then no!"

"There is no need to be so rude Jaliruss" Liara stated, surprised by the Turian's anger.

"Well i…"

"Excuse me" a bridge hand called out to the room, "I have just detected that someone has just activated an Escape Pod down in Engineering"

"What why" the Asari captain called over to the Salarian

"No idea the head engineer cut communications after the count down, something about getting the men to work"

"What? Why would Jacobus do that?" the Asari captain asked.

The last question she ever got to ask!

* * *

The wind howled across the wasteland, it hollow cry whaling as it ran through the caverns and the long dead plants of the sand ridden land. The difference between the fringed night and the blistering day cast up massive waves of dust and irradiated earth. The starry night was frequently drowned out by the massive clouds of toxic soil and deathly air, with this night being no different. It was a land of desolation, ruin and death, broken only by the occasionally craggy rock and burnt tree.

There were few things that ventured out into this barren world, fewer still that dared to walk the radiation filled night.

However there was one lone figure trudging his way across the sand filled plain, he was clad in a leather duster that he wrapped tightly round himself, a long metallic rifle slung across his back. His face was wrapped by a scarf, his eyes concealed by a shady hat and dark pair of tinted glasses exposing no skin.

Each step this figure took seemed to be expertly placed, the soft foot prints he left in the sand would be blown away, his black leather boots leaving scant evidence that anyone had walked this path. The figures motions were carefully timed with the gusts of the wind, merging his profile with the dust making seem as if he and the landscape was one. He did not run fast, he did not walk slowly, he just seemed to wanderer through the wastes, all alone.

Still there was an edge to his movement, a stiff harshness, like a coiled snake. The wastes were not kind, and this man knew it. He had seen the horrors of the world and endured it. It was not something you could explain, only experience.

Suddenly though the air was permeated by a sudden explosion throwing the low lying dust flying into the sky.

Snatching the rifle from his back the man dropped into combat stance. As the figure watched the dust settle he took note from the direction the dust had flown and the force of the explosion that had brushed his face, slowly turning his head in the direction of the blast.

However as he stared he saw nothing, his meticulous eyes picked apart the horizon in its low light, but all he could see was just emptiness of the wasteland and hear the howl of the wind.

"Hmm…" the figure growled as he holstered his rifle, he could only wonder what the source of that explosion could have been, before proceeding on his way.

Before he could take one step though he saw something over his shoulder, even by only gleaming it he could tell it was dazzling bright. Reaching to his side he whipped out a large and powerful revolver, spinning around as he did to face this new threat. The pistol hugging his hip as he he prepared to aim and open fire.

However he instantly wished he hadn't.

In front of him lay a giant ball of fire, rocketing through the sky and heading straight for him.

"Crap!"

Kicking his foot down the man used the kickback to roll over his head and enter a free fall tumble down the hill, sending him to the bottom at a break neck speed. However as he reached the foot of the gigantic brown hill he saw the top of it disintegrated in a titanic explosion, that sent even more dust flying.

Clutching his scarf more tightly around his face, the figure blocked to the dust, as the combination of earth and sand obscured his vision completely. But through the darkness he managed to catch the flame like trail of whatever had just landed tumbling way off into the distance before seeing it fall to earth with another defining crash.

The resulting blast this time knocked back all the dust, allowing the entire wasteland to see the smoking crater that it had just formed, denting the earth for all to see.

The figure however just sat there, dumfounded by what he had just witnessed. The only thought that was running through his head was that this, whatever it was, was bad. He had only twice seen something come from the sky, once with the Enclave and once with… something else. And while he former had been terrifying he still had nightmares about the latter.

He needed to check this out.

If not for his own personal curiosity, for the safety and security of the Capital Wasteland.

After all he was Michael Reading, The Lone Wanderer.

* * *

Authors Comments

* * *

Well here is the next chapter, and our first look at the Lone Wanderer. Sorry it took so long and in truth it really isn't much, so yeah I am now at University and have been for a month and it is a lot of work, I don't really have time to brain storm ideas for the story beyond the basic plot, although I am glad to see people taking a consistent interest in my story so long after I published it. Maybe a simplified structure works better.

Anyway please comment and tell me what you think, the feedback really inspires me to work harder and put more effort into improving my work. In addition I would like to see what you think is happening in the story.

Either way enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Galactic Fallout**

* * *

Disclaimer

This is a non-profit Fan Fiction

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Fallout is owned by Bethesda

Please support the official release

* * *

Chapter 4 – Crash Landing –

* * *

Liara couldn't remember the last time she had woken up to such a colossal headache. Even that of her post-graduation party paled in comparison to what she was going through right now. She was not sure what had happened, but she was certain Treeya had snuck something in her drink again. Rubbing her head, Liara slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to let her vision adjust to her surroundings but found it unusually dark. The Asari placed her hand down and felt cool hard metal. Wondering what happed to her fluffy bed, she started to look around and was surprised by how stiff she was feeling.

"By the Goddess" She moaned, "it's like I have been battered all over"

"That's because you have" a voice came, causing Liara to pause in mid-stretch. A Volus was standing at the entrance, pulling himself through a circular door into the pod shaped room… Pod Shaped?

It took Liara a second to realise where she was. Eyes going wide she stared past the Volus and up at the cloud covered night sky. Clouds! Clouds meant atmosphere, atmosphere meant planet, planet meant… "Oh Goddess" Liara stammered, trying to pull herself up, but stumbling into one of the life pods many seats.

The sudden crash all came back to her. The explosions that had rocked the ship, the feedback on the bridge blowing open much of the computer system, Melvia's lifeless body on the ground, people running and shouting, fires everywhere, the alarms pounding through the air, and the Quarian running in to warm them of a bomb. So it hadn't been a dream.

Turning to the Volus, Liara blinked as she reached out and grabbed the round squat alien's shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"On the planet we identified earlier mam" he said with a wheeze, "do you remember the crash" his voice more consoling and mournful than anything.

"Slightly yes" Liara said, looking at the floor in dismay, "How many people didn't make it?"

"We are unsure mam" he wheezed, "one of the Commandos are took some of the other survivors up a hill to set up a distress beacon, we should know how many made it down safely soon"

"Commander Shiala, where is she" Liara asked now getting to her feet.

"She headed to the lower decks to help with evacuation I have no idea if she made it safely off the Alronzo"

"T-that's fine" Liara said softly, giving her neck another click, "Where did you say the others went?"

"Up a Hill Doctor, you're not thinking of going with them" the Volus asked, seeing Liara nearly jump out the pod.

"I will be not sit idly by and let others do all the work" she grunted as she let her feet hit the soft dusty ground. Looking around at the night covered devastation all Liara could wonder. "What species could have done this?"

* * *

"I swear you use the Green wire at this point" Treeya asked holding up a torch on a large metallic strut

"Hey I am working with limited equipment here" stated Tali, looking over her shoulder at the concerned Asari "trust me; by installing the power regulator later we will get a better signal"

"That is of course if the systems don't give out due to your rerouting power" Treeya said getting a quick glare from within Tali's helmet.

Giving the Quarian an embarrassed smile, Treeya backed off as their engineer cautiously examined the various pieces of metal and wires at her feet, before slotting the assorted parts into place, and at times dissecting others. Catching that Tali was about to pull apart the main battery, the Asari decided to speak up.

"Err, Tali should you really…"

"Will both of you just shut up" growled Jaliruss from his crouch position several meters away "we have no idea what's out in that darkness and I do not like the idea of meeting it"

Treeya was about to utter a reply when a low growl in the distance caused her to return to the work on the relay, the whole group tensing up at the sudden unfamiliar sound.

The tension in the air was almost as thick as the darkness that surrounded them, and the faint light of the oncoming dawn did little to calm the frightened survivors. In truth the whole crew had been on edge since the crash. An unknown explosive had been smuggled on-board their vessel, killing who knows how many of their friends, their pod had crashed in the middle of an uncharted world in the arse ends of space, and to top it off none of them could see six meters in front of themselves. As such few of them felt truly safe on this hill, true it was defensible and the Commando was surveying the terrain from the highest point, but even an Asari warrior calmed their nerves/

Another low growl pierced the air.

"That one was close" Tali muttered, looking off into the darkness, her hands instinctively falling to the shotgun she had pulled from the pod.

"Keep your eyes on the task" The commando muttered from up high, the gleam of her Mantis rifle catching on Treeya's torch.

Slowly Tali began to install the last of the pieces of metal, picking up the pieces lying at her feet and slotting them into place, emptying a tube of Omni-gel onto the outer plating and rubbing it in once she was done. Although as she absently rubbed the sticky substance between her fingers she wished that she had an easier way of applying this stuff to objects. Pressing a few buttons in sequence, Tali started to enter the activation code, causing the device to steadily whir into life with flashing lights, only for it to sputter and die with a clunk and a whir.

"Work you little… grr, work" growled Tali as she wacked the side of the strut, letting out a series of curses "Dam Jacobus!"

"How is he involved" Treeya asked, raising her eyebrow at the Quarian's outburst.

"More than you think, I suspect" the engineer grumbled, pulling off a plate that had not fully sealed yet.

"By the spirits" Jaliruss snapped, pulling the pistol he was holding round to point at the two women, "shut up back their or I will make you shut up!"

"Calm down Jaliruss" said Treeya to the disgruntled Turian, "those growls are miles off, there's no way they could hear us"

"Err, Treeya, light please"

"Oh, sorry Tali" laughed the Asari as she rubbed the back of her neck, placing the torch firmly back on the constructed relay.

"Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean that…" Jaliruss began only for a huge roar from behind him to send him flying to the ground in fright.

"Run" screamed the Commando from up high, "Run"!

* * *

A trail of dust was swirling over the barren wasteland, the soot rising suddenly in an unnatural straight line, rising as suddenly as it disappeared. Even to the trained eye it would appear little more than a dust devil billowing in the wind, but only when you got close you could see the blurred outline of a person.

The transparent form of Michael Reading suddenly appeared amongst a series of rocks, his see through body briefly flickering in the oncoming light of the morning son before fading away in the inky blackness of the ever thickening twilight. All throughout the wastelands, glimmers of Michael's form would appear and disappear in a split second, and between each position a small dust devil would dance rapidly across the radioactive wastes.

Suddenly at the end of a long series of cliffs the ghostly wanderer reappeared permanently, although his silhouette almost seemed to fade into the rocky background.

Mentally patting the Stealth armour he had 'appropriated' from his little Anchorage adventure, he focused his hands on unfastening the sniper rifle slung across the holster on his back, whipping it out in record time, fixing the barrel on the horizon. Peering through the Reservist's scope, the trench coat laden man scanned the horizon, looking towards the still rising dust clouds from the crash. Hoping the darkness would hide him, he laid himself out prone, giving him a better angle on where about the space debris came down.

Twisting the sights slightly to bring his range into focus, he directed his attention towards his suspected impact site, the Deathclaw sanctuary, and as luck would have it he was right.

In the pale and dull light of twilight, Michael could make out a number of figures moving around what looked like a piece of metal. At this range it was a little difficult to tell what was going on, but he could defiantly make out a few silhouettes walking around the pod.

"Raiders" he grumbled figuring how they were this deep out in the wastes, although his mind did factor in the possibility of them being deep scavengers looking rare salvage.

Either way he figured they did not know what they had gotten themselves in for, he still had nightmares about… his abduction.

Although as he narrowed his eyes, he could not deny that one or two of the figures seemed off, they were defiantly taller than any alien he'd seen, but he could not tell as to why. Putting this issue aside he faded from view, turning transparent with the light bending suit only freeze as he heard a sharp crack.

Gunshots!

His eye placed firmly over the scope Michael checked the crash site once more, seeing three figures suddenly charging over the hill, firing widely over their shoulders. Although he could not actually hear them, he remembered the dull thudded footsteps and heavy breathing of the foul monsters that followed the new trio over the hills.

Deathclaws!

Michael needed to get down there, and fast.

* * *

Treeya let out an almighty scream as the huge forms of five creatures rose out of the darkness charging the group with ten massive claws raised. Their hunched postures and snouts filled with teeth were glimpsed only for a few seconds as Treeya fixed her Torch on them. Upon seeing the pale lizard eyes of the monstrosities though the Asari let out a scream which the monsters returned in kind. Fleeing from the frightful roar the Asari researcher turned and ran, charging down the hill back towards the pod, letting her torch hit the floor with a dull thud.

The light illuminating the legs of the abominations the three remaining survivors opened fire on the half revealed forms of the creatures, their disjointed echoes of Shotgun blasts, sniper rifle rounds and pistol fire cracking into the night. The sound however did as much to phase the beasts as the bullet fire did, with the creatures shrugging of the small arms and only raising their arms to cover their faces. As blood dripped from the leading lizards hand it let out a low primal growl as it slowly broke into a jog, which rapidly became a sprit, right at Tali.

The Quarian fired three more blasts from her Shotgun, expecting the creature to fall, but as she heard her heat sink ping in response she felt herself be wrestled to the ground by Jaliruss as the creature swung out with both arms. Despite the Turian's attempts to shield her, she first saw the warning that her kinetic barrier was gone and then the agonising pain as her suit was torn open by a single long claw. Feeling the disgruntled Turian get to her feet she did to only to collapse under her own weight as her leg gave way under the pain. Lying on her back she could see the monster now leering over her and Jaliruss, its mouth hanging open with a trickle of saliva falling onto her HUD.

A bright blue glow enveloped the creature raising it off the floor and throwing it across the hill and slamming it into it fellows, a large grunt coming from the Asari commando as she used her mind to hurl it with considerable effort. As the monster struggled to its feet the three survivors trained their weapons on it only for it to collapse, blood dripping onto its fellows. It was dead.

With a primal howl though the three crushed animals threw their former pack mate off them, one slicing its arm off with its own claws, drenching the three in more blood and gore. All at once they charged, and although one was thrown back violently by the commando's biotics, the other two closed in at a frightening pace.

"Get her out of here" ordered the commando, as she threw a second back, only for it to dig itself into the ground with its claws.

With a short nod Jaliruss took Tali under his arm and slowly began to haul her away, firing over his shoulder at the last of the creatures that shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Staring down this insane lizard creature would had made most people flinch, but an Asari Commando is trained to fight anything no matter what, raising her hands she waited for the inevitable downwards strike of the monster. As it did however she let out a colossal scream as she sent a biotic charged fist into its chest, the monocular distorting energy causing the skin to give way and allow her hand to sink deep into the monsters chest. The inevitable howl of pain broke the attack and forced the creature to stumble back in pain, the commando hanging on as she forced her other arm deep into the wound she left.

"Choke on this" spitting these words the commando leapt back removing her gore covered limbs allowing the alien clutch its chest in pain.

The low primal growl went right through the commando, but her confident smile remained fixed as the faint, beeps, beeps, beep, from within the creature's chest stopped. The explosive force of the monsters chest being torn open, sounded dull, but the bits of flesh and bone that went flying sealed the abominations fate.

Carefully watching the two remaining beasts rise to their feet, the commando braced herself for their next attack. She had taken down two of the monsters the other three would be…

"Wait…? Where's the third one" she pondered eyeing the horizon in front of her, only to hear heavy breathing from behind.

* * *

Placing the last of the supplies on the ground, Liara took a well-deserved sigh of relief, the effort of removing the emergency supplies from the pod had come as a shock to her, although considering the circumstances it was no surprise. Pausing for a second, the Doctor looked down at the crates, and then up at the stars… if she had never proposed this trip would those people be still alive?

The "Do you hear that" of the Volus's wheezy breath brought Liara back from her sudden dream, only for her to hear the pained cries of Treeya.

"Run, run, RUN" she yelled over and over, running down the hill towards them waving her hands in a wild in panic.

"What's gotten into her" asked the Commando who drew her shotgun as she approached.

Liara stepped up first to console her friend, seizing her by the shoulders, and trying to get her attention. "Treeya what's the matter?" But try as she might Liara could not get a response, beyond the fellow Asari trying to wrestle herself free from her friends grip.

"Run" she yelled again lunging forward and knocking Liara to the ground. "They're coming, RUN!"

As Treeya's last few words left her lips the first gunshots cracked the night, followed in quick by shouting, roaring and finally the forms of Tali and Jaliruss, the old Turian carrying the wounded Quarian over his arm, blood dripping from her thigh.

"Oh Goddess Jaliruss" Liara cried, running to them as another succession of gunshots filled the dark sky. "Is she alright, does she need help".

Jaliruss however did not immediately respond, with Tali briefly raising her hand and telling her she was alright. After setting the wounded girl down however the Turian looked the Dr in the eye and shook his head, "Monsters" was all he said as he pulled the pistol from his hip before moving to the cargo.

"Jaliruss what happened" the Commando barked walking over to him, and trying to grab his shoulder.

The Turian however just shook her off, and began opening both the food a medical crates, emptying their contents and grabbing ration field packs.

"Jaliruss" the commando screamed trying to now get between the Turian and an assault rifle before the pained voice of Tali cut her off.

"There were creatures" Tali breathed, her laboured panting somehow hiding her pained tone, "some giant lizards attacked us… the commando, she stayed behind to hold them…"

A loud explosion rocked the air, the sign of smoke and dust rising into the air signalling explosives residue from over the hill.

"Well we need to go help her" cried the Asari warrior, clicking her shotgun and turning to the Turian researcher, "Nuwani grab that gun we'll"

"No" came the firm reply

"What?"

"I said no" Jaliruss spat as he began to fill his clothes with nutrient paste and pain represents, "we can't hold this position we need to fall back and set up a defence"

Liara could not believe what she was hearing, Jaliruss, one of the most stubborn men she had ever known was running away. She felt something boil inside her. "And leave her to die" the Dr said, rising from where she had sat with Tali.

"I spent ten years in the Military, I know when a fight is hopeless" he barked, now fastening the assault rifle over his back, "we need to pull…"

"Like hell I am not leaving my comrade up there with any monster"

"And I am not going to take tactical advice from a spirit dammed stripper!"

The Commando took a step back momentarily shocked by the old Turian's nerve. As the researcher slowly began once again to fill his pockets she dared to reach out and seize his wrist. Her reward was a punch to the face.

"Jaliruss" Liara screamed, her body glowing blue with Biotic's

"Shut up" he cursed, closing his pockets and walking slowly away "your friend's dead" he stated as he slowly broke into a jog.

"And what makes you say that" Liara shouted, her arms wide.

Pointing up the hill Tali offered an answer. "That!"

At the summit stood three gigantic creatures, the gradually increasing light gave them some colour and form. They were hunched and dull brown, each with curved horns around their teeth filled snouts, and possessing two hands possessing five razor sharp claws. In the mouth of the leader, was what looked like a pair of legs, drenched in blue blood.

The remaining Commando stared up at the pack leader and felt her blood run cold. "No she stammered" taking a step back from the brutes, "No!" she cried this time, her whole body turning blue charging up the hill at high speed. "NO!"

The beasts saw her charging, her shotgun blasts steadily closing in and becoming more aggravating. The leader bellowed, letting the hunk of flesh fall to the ground and slowly broke into its slow heavy charge. The Asari however glow began to intensify till she was a blue blur and she catapulted into the leaders chest sending it flying back. The other two Death claws scattered, running to the side, seemingly in terror as the Commando closed in on the collapsed monster.

"You take my sister from me" she barked, raising her shotgun at its head.

The monster let out a long, continues snort, almost like a laugh.

"Look out" Tali called.

The commando felt something dig into her back seeing two long claws pierce right through her abdomen and slowly lift her off the floor. One of the two monsters had doubled back, with it skidding mid run to literally pounce behind the commando and ran its massive bladed fingers through her back.

"No" Liara yelled letting out a massive scream as blue energy enveloped the surprise attacker throwing him aside and letting the commando go free. However with a dull thud the Asari's body hit the floor, slowly rolling down the hill and lying still in the dirt.

"No" Liara whimpered as she fell to her knees, "no…"

"That's it run" Jaliruss spat grabbing a crate under one arm and heading straight towards the plains.

Treeya followed his lead, snatching up a box and charging after him, she turned around briefly to call back. "Liara come on" but her words fell on deaf ears for all Liara could do was stare blankly at the two creatures untangling themselves form the ground, Tali lying crippled beside her.

The only person remaining to follow was the Volus; he too had seized a crate, as well as a rifle and was jogging as fast as he could towards the gradually retreating forms of Treeya and Jaliruss, although he was not fast enough. Between the shouts of the fleeing Asari and the fresh roars of the monsters, the third reaming creature charged after the retreating party. Leaping through the air it came down on the Volus like a hawk pinning him to the ground with its clawed feet as it let out a deathly roar.

Tali stopped breathing for an instance, the pain and the death suddenly hit her all at once. These monsters had just taken out two Asari Commando's, some of the deadliest and best trained soldiers in the galaxy. True they had been exhausted after the crash, but these creatures somehow had taken them almost unaware, and in the space of fithteen minutes overwhelmed them. Coupled with the now obscured faint forms of Treeya and Jaliruss and the death of so many on board there was little to wonder why Dr T'soni was now blankly staring as the two creatures stared down at them.

She wasn't going to be taken so easily… her farther would never forgive her.

Raising her shotgun she pointed it at the head of the lead creature that was now advancing on her, the traces of blue blood dripping from its mouth as Tali from within her suit took what was likely her final act in life.

"I am sorry farther" she said, and with the sun slowly creeping over the hillside she pulled the trigger, the sound of the shotgun coinciding with that of a second blast.

The head of the creature came apart if it was like paper, its red blood splattering Tali's view screen and covering Liara in red gore. The two remaining creatures paused, tilting their head slightly in confusion, as Liara fell onto her back finally breaking herself from her stupor she had been held in.

"W-what happed" she asked dazed as Tali caught her with one arm.

"I-I have no idea" the Quarian admitted briefly staring at her own shotgun, and then the shattered head of the monster.

Suddenly a second shot rang out causing the leg of one of the creature to give way as the round passed clean through the knee.

Looking around both the monsters and the two survivors searched for this newest partner in their fight. Although as the sun came over a hill in the distance Tali saw it. "There" she cried, pointing with her shotgun.

Liara peered as hard as she could and, in the middle of the rising sun was a large black spec, humanoid in shape holding a long thin weapon in one arm.

The Deathclaw however simple roared and began to charge the new assailant, the remaining one having been taken by surprise by the thick smoke that was now wafting up from the Volus's body. In response however the figure raised its weapon and slowly began to advance itself, firing three shots in quick succession into the torso of the steadily increasing ball of brown lizard terror. However unlike as expected he did not reload his gun, but instead threw it aside and reached within what looked like a long coat. As the monster leapt at him the person flung his arm out and from within his jacket came a long, thin shining blade. Liara had to wince as the morning light danced off the swords steel, while Tali mouth agape saw the weapon slice in one swift blow the monsters crippled leg, the left arm and finally cement itself in the roof of the creature's mouth.

Not stopping however the strange warrior continued running, letting the freshly made kill fall where it may as he closed the gap on the remaining abomination. By the time Tali realised he was in front of him, he had passed her, and upon hearing a loud shriek of pain she managed to turn her head to see the creatures head fall from its neck to the ground, electricity arching throughout its body.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone.

Not sure if everyone cares for this holiday as much as I do but I finished this up and here it is. I personally very happy with how the fights came out in this chapter and I feel I showed the deathclaws as smart intelligent hunters as they are in the lore, rather than the mindless brutes who rush you first chance they get. Either way I hope you enjoy and I am unsure when I will get the next chapter done, but please review and tell me what you think.

Happy holidays and a happy new year


	5. Chapter 5

**Galactic Fallout**

* * *

Disclaimer

This is a non-profit Fan Fiction

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Fallout is owned by Bethesda

Please support the official release

* * *

Chapter 5 - Strange encounters -

* * *

The sword created faint clicking noise as it entered its sheath, the only other sounds being the low whistles of the wind blowing through the craggy rocks and ancient ruins that scattered the barren earth.

And standing amongst the desolation was Michael, his eyes fixated on the freshly decapitated Deathclaw right in front of him. He had taken down this one, and two other monsters, in a space of a minute, all in an attempt to save what he had thought to have been some scavengers. But as he had gotten within range to fire off a shot he had realised his mistake, however outlandish it might have seen at the time.

The Scavengers were not human, hell they weren't even ghouls or super mutants, they were aliens.

In truth it he wasn't caught completely flat footed by the revelation as he was fairly certain whatever the falling rock had been had to have been extra-terrestrial in origin. But the fact that they were aliens placed more weight on himself due to his past experiences with such events, making him tense up at the mere thought of them.

But by the time he had spotted them he had already shot the leading monsters head off and dragging all the attention to himself. Still he couldn't complain that it had been bad, all the attackers were dead and he wasn't hurt, but that still left the issue of the survivors.

"Ahem"

Michael felt his whole body go ridged, whoever or whatever these things were one of them was now standing only a few feet behind him, and it was clear it was trying to get his attention.

Michael's only response was to scratch his arse.

It coughed again, its soft sounding "ahem" sending his body into a ridged shock, with the mere sound of the alien bringing back painful memories.

Thoughts of sterile white corridors and the cries of abducted humans pounded into his skull only to mix with the various flashes of inspiration that would suddenly appear and disappear in an instant. All of this gave Michael an incredible large and painful headache.

"Rea uoy irghallt" said a voice from behind him once again, its soft fluid tone trying to coax Michael to turn around.

Letting out a sigh Michael only muttered "Oh God why" to the world as he turned around to face the alien creature behind him. However whatever reservation he had he could not argue he was immediately taken aback by her, and there was no denying it was a, by the way she looked. What was immediately apparent was the aliens blue skin and sweeping head crest that looked like a line of tentacles, but apart from that she seemed almost human. She had large bluish eyes and facial markings, or maybe tattoos, that looked like freckles and eye brows, what was especially surprising was how attractive Michael immediately thought, before crushing the thought down in his head. On top of that was her humanoid body, with her standing around 5'8 and clad in a green and white jump suit, with the green covering her lower body and left arm, while the white half encased her right arm and upper chest. And what a chest!

'No bad thoughts' Michael swore as he repressed another impulsive flash in his mind, quickly taking a step back in response. He was really glad he wore a scarf otherwise he would have gone bright red.

"nthka uoy rfo oyru lehp"

Michael stammered unsure of how to respond, this had not been what he had been expecting. Scavengers were one thing, aliens were another, but this, this was insane.

* * *

"Liara I wouldn't get to close" Tali warned as she began pulling herself to her feet, "it could be dangerous."

"I am sure he is perfectly safe" Liara called back to her friend, not taking her eyes off their saviour, "I mean he wouldn't just attack us out of spite".

Tali let out a half-hearted laugh that adequately summed up the situation. Liara knew this was insanity, this… Well 'person' had just sliced up two off the massive creatures that were now littering the floor around them, only after blowing the head off an additional third. And now she was trying to make small talk with a stranger that she was fairly confident could not understand her. Tali had been sceptical to talk him, and she was fairly certain it was a him from the shape of the alien's body. And while, whoever he was, had been contemplating the fallen monsters she and Liara had discussed what to do, which was very little. They couldn't run Tali needed a patch for a suit on top of medicine for the wound, all of which was only available, as far as they knew, in the various crates still scattered around their wrecked camp. Still both had been worried that Jailruss had managed to make off with the last of it, and now confronted with a rather brutal attacker, both she and Liara agreed to try and talk to it first before making any sudden moves.

However in truth the Asari was clutching at straws, they had lost their ship, their beacon was over a hill which may be populated by more of the same creatures that attacked them and she was fairly certain from atmospheric readings that in all directions there was radiation as far as the eye could see. If they left they would die, and right in front of them was a guide, or at least Liara hoped he could be a guide. Because while he seemed tough enough she was still not sure they could trust him, I mean he kept his face covered, if it was at all male.

The alien muttered something to Liara, causing her to break from her momentary day dream.

"Erm… I am thankful for your assistance" Liara said hesitantly giving a bow, "I am Liara T'soni"

The strange person tilted his head and let out another series of words that made even less sense.

"Oh dear" the Asari sighed realising the magnitude of the language barrier "Liara T'soni" she repeated, tapping her chest with her hands.

The alien shouted out the same words he had said prior, causing Liara to let out another sigh of desperation; this was going to be more complicated than expected.

"Liara T'soni"

The alien in response repeated the same words again and again to her, causing the Asari Doctor to moan, was this part of his species habits or was it really finding it hard to understand her name.

"Liara T'soni"

"Michael Reading" it repeated now touching his chest.

Letting out another sigh Liara closed her eyes and turned away from the strange person before it could respond. Although it was clothed head to foot, it seemed to lack the ability to understand what she was trying to tell it.

"Tali do you have any idea what it is saying" she asked calmly now facing the Quarian.

Tali response was a little haphazard as she was holding a series of medical syringes in one hand and some memory cloth under her chin. "Maybe his name" was her only reply as she slowly shook a bottle then sprayed her exposed blood covered leg.

"His name…" Liara began before feeling herself gets shunted away as 'Michael' barged past.

* * *

'Woah, this aliens dumb' Michael thought as he once again tried to spell out his name. He had been trying to tell her who he was for a while now, before she started telling him her name. Although 'Liara T'soni' still could mean thank you in her language, hell to Michael it might as well be screw you for all he knew.

Either way when she had turned around to her friend he had seen smoothing that had made him drop into one of his many 'autopilot' moments.

The other alien had been standing, or balancing depending on how she had been wobbling, a few feet away from them. She had pulled one of her bow back lags up onto a crate and was now spraying it with some strange aerosol, for who knows what reasons. Inspecting her in a similar to the last alien, Michael was once again surprised by her humanoid form and was confused even further by the clothes she was wearing. To him it looked more like a space suit than actual clothes, with a deep black colour scheme along with the occasional dash of purple cloth and silver metal held together by bracers and belts. Although like the priors clothes it was form fitting hugging her lithe and thin form, while hiding her head under a purple hood and grey helmet, topped with a large purple visor and blue flashing mouth piece.

And that was when he saw it, her wounded thigh with its long slashing gash in her upper half of her right leg that she had raised onto the crate and was now spraying with that strange can.

From their Michael had seen she was hurt and probably needed help, never mind the repercussions or the issue he needed to help, it was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Hey, no, get off" Tali shouted as she began to back away from the strange alien who was now in front of her. "No I said…" Tali began before seeing 'Michael' bend down and begin to examine her leg, a gloved finger hover just over her exposed mauve skin.

In an act of surprise Tali raised her hands to cover her leg, while trying to hobble away from this new lifeform, but only slipped and fell backwards over a crate, landing painfully on her bottom.

Letting out a groan Tali could hear Liara's voice calling her. "Tali are you alright" she asked her standard tentative care in the way she spoke.

"Yeah sure, don't try and help me or anything" Tali groaned and she tried to pull herself up only to find a similar gloved hand in front of her face. Looking up the Quarian saw 'Michael' as he had called himself holding out and outstretched hand for her to take, she was briefly wondering why so many species in the galaxy had five fingers, before taking it and gingerly standing to her feet. Taking a deep sigh as she steadied herself she felt Michael place another hand on her shoulders as if to steady her causing the young women to tense up. "Err… thanks" said hesitantly, knowing the full reason she fell over was due to 'Michael' anyway.

After she regained her balance, Tali looked towards the masked figure; his head tightly wrapped up in cloth, and slowly tried to explain her situation.

"Look I am fine ple… p-pleas… p-ple-eas…" the Quarian suddenly lurched forward feeling her whole body lurch forward as she felt her nose explode and some gunk woosh out and smash across her screen.

"Oh ancestors, its everywhere" she cried before activating a cleaning routine on her helmets interior. Just as quickly she turned towards Michael and pushed him slowly away with a hand, a firm tone coming from her modulator, "I am fine" she shouted her angry tone causing only defining silence to follow.

Raising his hands Michael slowly edged off, backing away from Tali and slowly turning away from her.

"You okay Tali" Liara asked, stepping up beside her friend and looking down at her with a warm smile.

With a begrudging moan Tali replied "Yeah, sure" she said spraying her leg once again before slapping the patch over leg and sealing it with Omni Gel. "Just feeling a little groggy"

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yeah just a graze" Tali lied, "trust me it is not bad"

Liara let out a low hmm as she looked back down at the Quarian, "Tali are you sure you don't need any more protection"

"What about you, you can't expect to run around a radioactive desert in a jump suit" Tali replied trying to take her mind off the pain in her leg.

"Well…"

Taking a deep sigh Tali tilted her head up to look Liara in the eye. "Take some armour off the bodies you will need it more than them, you can get changed in the pod"

"What?"

"Just do it"

* * *

"Move, move, move!"

The heavy footsteps of the entourage sprinted up the hill, the sand under their feet spilling away as the dune they climbed collapsed out from them under them; only the voice of Garrus calling out to them, was keeping the troupe focused under the star lit sky. Under the moon lit sky the shapes of two mechanics could be seen sprinting past the sniper, a Salarian named Rentola and a Drell whose identity escaped Garrus at the time.

Firing into the darkness the former C-sec agent fired one, two, three rounds towards the formless shapes running at them, as he counted the last of his men to sprint towards them he felt a pang of guilt for those they had lost. Out of the six survivors only four remained after landing in what appeared to be a derelict building. One had been another mechanic and the other scientist but they were the first to fall to the attacks, one disappearing in blood curdling screams, and the other being torn to shreds by these new enemies.

"Move it now, their gaining on us!"

As the Turian shouted this, the faint outline of some humanoid creature began sprinting, almost crawling, up the slope behind them. Garrus caught its blank milk white eyes in the darkness, its arms swinging randomly as he shun his guns torch on it, blowing the pasty skinned thing backwards a few yards, the sniper round eviscerating its upper torso.

Kicking it in the face the creature tumbled down the hill and out of sight, hitting some planks of broken wood on the way down.

"Gralk, Vorral form a perimeter, give these two time to gain some distance"

The last of the group turned around and began firing blindly into the darkness, the four eye Batarian's quickly altering their aim when one of the ugly beasts spilled out from the blackness and into their torches gaze. Garrus himself used the two twin's lights to spot for the attackers. However as one of these aliens blown apart by the force of their weapons another would instantly take its place, clawing their way out from behind rocks, and from inside the odd ruin they had crashed in, slowly growing in size and tenacity.

As he capped another two in the head Garrus briefly wondered what they were, even animals learn to keep their distance, these things just kept coming and seemed undaunted by the two dozen of them already dead.

More and more of these strange creatures began to pour out of the darkness and Garrus with the two Batarians would cut them down, slowly slicing them apart with precision aiming, but with each fresh kill they got a little closer and pretty soon they were on them.

Raising his arms in defence, one of the Batarians began to wrestle with one of the monsters, trying to stop whatever it was from sinking its saliva covered mouth into his face. "Gah, where do they keep coming from?"

The twin however let out a cry of laughter as he blew another two back with a huge concussive blast. "They remind me of that one Vorcha chick Gralk, ya know the one you went out with?"

Nailing the strange humanoid in the head, Garrus watched its body fall to the ground lifeless, freeing Gralk from its hideous face.

"Yeah real funny Vorral" the other twin spat, kicking the corpse away from him, before unloading into three more that had just decided to come running out of the darkness.

Garrus looked up hearing a cry from behind and turned to look at the Drell yelling at him. "Garrus we have a problem"

Dashing to his feet Garrus turned to give the two Batarian's a nod before running to the origin of the cry. As he ran he felt his feet padding on what looked like ordered wooden planks, laid out along the sand, with strips of metal running down either side. Whatever these were though had to wait, he thought, as he continued to charge up the hill until reached the top. Skidding to a halt the Turian felt the gut wrenching tug of gravity almost send him hurtling over the cliff into the emptiness bellow.

"This is bad" the Salarian stated, looking off into the distance, "we can't make that jump" referring to the massive gap that separated them from the opposite side of the canyon.

Quickly checking the distance himself, Garrus noticed that the opposing cliff edge was lower than this one, a set of similar wooden planks just visible through the sand, a large red container precariously hovering over the edge. It was a large gap, but it was not insurmountable.

"You can make it"

"What?" spat the Salarian once again, "are you insane?"

"You first!"

"No way" replied the Salarian, stepping away from the edge, some rocks breaking away and tumbling into the void bellow.

Looking back at the two twins, Garrus noticed that the creatures were once again surging for an attack. Setting himself into a crouch position, Garrus fell into the zone and quickly sniped another two of the monsters in quick succession, their wrinkled and mangled bodies hitting the floor quickly.

"Okay you" Garrus said now glaring at the Drell, "jump!"

Without hesitation the Drell took a few steps back before breaking into a run and leaping over the gorge.

Hands swirling, legs kicking the yellow green alien swung like a madman with each of his limbs until he felt ground under his feet, his leg buckling on impact and giving way. Dust rose suddenly as he began to roll onto his side and skidded to a halt, looking back up at the massive gap he had just cleared.

Holding down the trigger once again the Turian turned to the Salarian again as he nailed another gaunt faced creature "Okay now you" Garrus ordered.

"No!"

"What?"

"It's suicide!"

Wincing at the sheer stupidity of the Salarian, the Turian looked at the two twins before jabbing his finger at both of them. "Okay, you two, time to jump!" He yelled over the screams of the fresh wave of attackers.

"Kay boss" shouted one of them, who holstered his gun as he began to steadily climb the hill, his twin not far behind.

"Your insane" the Salarian yelled as the two whipped past and charged over the edge in a colossal jump.

"Got it" grunted one of the Batarian's who had clamped his arm down on the large metal box on the far side.

"Shit, shit, shit" yelled the second who had misplaced his jump and was now hurtling towards the rocks below the bridge.

With a grunt and a heave Gralk stretched out his arm and seized his brother wrist "Got ya Vorral" he grunted as he slowly tried to haul his friend up. However it was not that easy.

The cracking or rocks and grinding of metal their ears, as the metallic container they had managed to reach slowly began to creak over the edge, balancing precariously on a tiny sliver of dirt, the back lifting up and the front dipping deeper and deeper into the gorge.

With panic shouts the two Batarian's both began to clamber as fast as they could, one grabbing onto an old rusty ladder their faint echoes of their "No's" radiating through the canyon

Garrus could only watch as the brothers climbed higher up the container that dangled over the former bridges edge, gradually tipping further as the two Batarian's climbed high and higher up it.

The final crack singled it however and the first brother's yell broke the air, as Garrus watched Gralk lose his grip as the container began to now drop to a steeper incline, slowly sliding over the edge until it finally just went.

"Son of a…" was the last words from the Batarian as he hit the floor of the canyon, quickly followed by his screaming brother who was immediately crushed by the collapsing metallic crate he was still clasping onto in desperation.

"Vorral, Gralk" Garrus shouted after them, with some hope of survival but bittersweet remorse in his tone.

However as he stared after his two men the Turian was seized from behind by two pale, gamy arms, their five fingers trying to dig into his skull. Grabbing the wrist of the creature Garrus threw it off and into the canyon, its weak frame giving way to the combat honed Turian.

Spinning on the spot Garrus holstered his rifle and seized his pistol, letting off three rounds that sunk deeply into three of oncoming creatures. Two of them went down, but the third leapt at the former C-sec agent but as it did it instantly burst into flames.

Garrus stared at the Salarian who edged closer to his side, his right hand glowing with a green holographic interface.

"Nice tech, where'd you get it" the Turian muttered, the heavy tone carrying the question 'why get that out now!'

Now shoulder to shoulder with the Turian, the Salarian grunted at him as he let off another wave of flames incinerating another attacker. "Its new technology, can't say much more"

"Well whatever it is its making them think twice"

What Garrus said had truth, upon seeing the flames the strange humanoids had run back into the darkness and could be seen staring at them, their silhouettes heavy against otherwise pitch black night.

"Come on" came the yell from the far side!

"Shut up Feron" shouted the Salarian across to the Drell, "it's to…"

"Oh by the spirits" Garrus sighed, as he made the decision right then and there, "I wish you luck."

"Wha….?"

Grabbing the Salarian by the scruff of the neck Garrus took him quickly up and over his head, carrying him aloft almost like a pro wrestler would do before dropping them onto his knee. Rather he threw the poor Salarain over the lip of the cliff, seeing him fly half way to the lower cliff side, but gradually beginning to fall.

Whipping out his pistol Garrus fired a single concussive blast at the poor mechanic who was hit in the back of the neck and was catapulted to the far side of the trench with a sickening thud.

Not waiting to see any response, Garrus then charged off down the hill. Seeing him run at them the silhouettes in the darkness, leapt out, their clammy almost rotting hands tried to seize him and pull the Turian down. Swiping them away and kicking the leader back Garrus skidded to a halt before breaking into a running sprint toward the cliff. Salarian's and Drell were lighter than most species, hence why they made the jump, Batarians and Turian's however, well Garrus was hoping that there wouldn't be a repeat performance from earlier.

Breaking at the lip Garrus felt the air under him as he began to kick madly to reach the other side, as Rentola and the Drell stared wide eyed as the Turian slowly sank out of view and down into the canyon.

For a second, the two survivors said nothing, not only had over half of them died in the last hour, but now their team leader had disappeared down into the hole in front of them.

"The boss is not going to be happy" the Drell muttered to himself as he slowly left the Salarian and walked towards the edge.

As he did though a two fingered hand reached up and grasped the dusty rocky floor, gripping it tightly as a second arm came into view. Wasting no time the Drell seized the hand and pulled Garrus up, who began to crawl steadily away from the edge, panting as he went.

"Well… well… we… of by the spirits" the Turian managed to say through his short breaths, rolling onto his back and letting out a moan. Four people in three hours he thought, four people he was meant to protect. Was finding evidence really worth all of this?

A buzz from his com link caught his attention though dragging him away from his self-imposed suffering. "H-hello… he%lo… doe* %…. anyone…. #* ead me."

"Garrus here, who is this" the Turian managed through his pained breaths.

"Garrus, of thank the goddess" came a familiar voice as the interference cleared, "its Shiala, I have been trying to reach anyone from the crew for the last hour, where are you what's your status?"

Garrus took a single long look at the canyon before responding.

"Poor" came his reply, "…poor."

* * *

Authors Notes

So hey sorry for the late update, I had University and this may be the last one for a while I am afraid.

However I would like to hear your opinions where you would like to see this go, I like ideas and any that may help me improve my story will be much appreciated.

Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Monty Oum, may he rest in peace, I know this story it is not rooster teeth related in the slightest but I was a big fan of his work and his creativity and it saddens me that he has died. I wish his family luck in these hard times and I hope rooster teeth can carry on and finish the work he started.


End file.
